Jizz is All Over Them
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Just a little texting mishap.


**Jizz is All Over Them**

**Okay This is not smut. At all. Just read it. Here me out. This is just a look into my disturbed mind.**

**Thanks to my beta Jaded Jimmie Productions.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

"Danny, are you sure everything is set for Tucker's Sweet Sixteen?" Sam asked over the phone as Danny drove down the street.

"Yeah. Of course said I'd have it handled." Danny replied as he neared the house of his girlfriend, Sam's house. "I'll talk to you when I get inside okay." Danny said as he flipped his phone shut ending the call. Danny knocked on the Manson estates door. Sam abruptly let him in.

"So what are we telling Tuck again?" Danny question as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"For all he knows we are on a date at Red Lobster. So, he thinks him and Levi are going to have a guys night playing 'Realm of Doom' here." Sam said matter of factly as she led him down to the basement.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Danny's phone went off in his pocket.

"I hope that's from not from your other girlfriend." Sam mocked as Danny opened the text.

"Nope. It's from my mom." Danny said as he read the text.

_Text Message._

_From: Mom_

_Was wondering if your party for Tucker is going as planned. It's okay if you stay at the Manson, but I need you home tomorrow by noon to help me change the ecto-filtrator. Love you. Mom._

Danny finished reading and replied to the text.

_Text Message._

_To: Mom_

_Yep. Everything is going good. All except for the balloons, Jizz is all over them. Love you too, Mom._

Danny's fingers feverishly typed. Never looking before sending.

"So, who is all coming tonight?" Danny asked.

"Us, Levi, Jazz, Valerie, Star, Kwan, Mikey, Lester, Misty, Elliot, Nathan, Onorami, Umeko, Sheldon." Sam listed until Danny stopped her.

"Onorami and Umeko who? I don't know who they are." Danny screeched.

"They are some adopted girls from out of town. Umeko is in my Algebra II class. Onorami is a senior, the other is a sophomore. Any way; Andrew Ster-"

"Andrew who?"

"Some new kid he is in my Spanish II class. He is really nice." Sam said. "Anyway. Sterling."

"Hold that thought. My mom texted me."

_Text Message._

_From: Mom_

_What did you say Daniel James Fenton?_

Confused Danny just forwarded the same message.

_Text Message._

_To: Mom_

_FW: Yep. Everything is going good. All except for the balloons, Jizz is all over them. Love you too, Mom._

"Anyway, when are all these people coming." Danny asked putting his phone in his jean pocket.

"They'll be here at six-thirty, Tucker is coming at seven. Is Jazz on her way with the balloons?"

"Yeah, she is on her way." Danny said as his phone vibrated once more. "Sorry can you hold that thought." Opening his phone he looked at the text from his mom

_Text Message._

_From: Mom_

_I'll ask you once more. What did you say Daniel James Fenton?_

Still unaware of the profanity that was being sent to his mom. So he forwarded the message once more.

_Text Message._

_To: Mom_

_FW: FW: Yep. Everything is going good. All except for the balloons, Jizz is all over them. Love you too, Mom._

Danny proceeded to close his phone after the message sent and went back to the task at hand.

"Need help with anything?" Danny asked shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Um. These streamers have to be hung. I'll go get the ladder. You can Set theses tech cubes on the tables. They are filled with chocolate keyboards."

"Sam, that is creepy on so many levels."

"I didn't find them. Valerie on some online store. She found all the decorations." Sam said as she raced up the stairs out to the garage. Danny set the glowing cubes on the tables and started to unroll the streamers. To Danny's dismay his phone went off once again.

_Text Message._

_From: Mom_

_That's it Danny. Your father and I are on our way over to Sam's house._

Danny confused called his mom.

"Hello?" Asked a frantic Maddie.

"Mom?"

"Danny. What is going on? Why is there Jizz on these balloons?"

"Jizz? Balloons? Mom I'm lost."

"You told me the balloons where covered in semen." Maddie shouted over the phone.

"Mom I meant to say that Jazz was all over them. My phone must have just corrected it. Sorry for all the trouble." Danny said truthfully rubbing his neck.

"I'm just glad that Tucker's Birthday balloon's aren't covered in sperm." Jack said as he came in for a hug with Danny. A thud sounded from the stairs as Sam came down the steps.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Case of the Semen covered Balloons Solved." Jack yelled as he exited the Manson house.

"Just don't ask." Danny said as he set up the streamers. Never saying a word until the party.

**THE END OF JIZZ IS ALL OVER THEM**

**Don't forget to review... That was just awkard.**


End file.
